Cy-Fair Volunteer Fire Department
The Cy-Fair Volunteer Fire Department was started in 1962 and is located in the northwest region of Harris County, Texas. The department responds to over 15,000 calls for service per year. At one time, Cy-Fair VFD was considered the largest multi-service volunteer department in North America. The department provides fire, EMS, and dispatch services within a protection area that encompasses 164 square miles and is home to 440,000 citizens. Its total staff of 600 includes 350 volunteer firefighters. The department operates 13 fire stations. History Fire Stations Apparatus Roster *All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. *Shop numbers in brackets. Administration & Maintenance Shops - 9630 Telge Road, Houston :High Water Rescue Vehicle - Operations Building - 9520 Telge Road, Houston Fire Station 1 - 9201 Rodney Ray Boulevard, Houston :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/34353340103/ Engine 1] - 2017 Pierce Quantum (2000/?/?F) (SN#30481-01) :Booster 1 - (528) 2011 Ford F-350 4x4 (?/250) :Medic 1 - Fire Station 2 - 11210 Tower Oaks Boulevard :Engine 2 - (252) 2011 Pierce Velocity (2000/?) (SN#23566-01) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/37750028536/ Ladder 2] - 2017 Pierce Quantum (2000/500/105' HSL rear-mount) (SN#30484) :Booster 2 - :Medic 2 - (858) 201? Ford F-550 / AEV Fire Station 3 - 11827 Telge Road, Cypress Built 1983 :Engine 3 - (246) 2007 Pierce Dash (2000/?) (SN#18538-02) :Rescue 3 - (327) 2005 Pierce Quantum walk-around heavy rescue (SN#16278) :Medic 3 - :Dozer 3 - 2001 Freightliner FL 80 / Ledwell transporter with Komatsu D38P bulldozer :Rescue Boat 3 - Achilles SG with 2011 McClain trailer Fire Station 4 - 18006 Huffmeister Road, Cypress Built 1980, renovated 20?? :Engine 4 - :Tanker 4 - 1999 Freightliner FL 80 / Pierce (750/2100) :Booster 4 - (526) 2010 Ford F-350 4x4 (?/250) :Mini-Booster 4 - :Medic 4 - :Reserve Medic 504 - Fire Station 5 - 16035 Aspenglenn Drive, Houston :Engine 5 - (254) 2011 Pierce Velocity (2000/?) (SN#24840) :Rescue 5 - :Medic 5 - Fire Station 6 - 6404 North Eldridge Parkway, Houston Built 1987 :Engine 6 - (250) 2010 Pierce Velocity (2000/?) (SN#22678-01) :Reserve Engine 1 - :Booster 6 - :Medic 6 - 2016 Ford F-550 / AEV :Reserve Medic 506 - Fire Station 7 - 20444 Cypresswood Drive, Cypress :Engine 7 - (242) 2005 Pierce Dash (2000/?) (SN#16361-01) :Tower 7 - 2017 Pierce Quantum (2000/500/100' rear-mount platform) (SN#30482-01) :Booster 7 - :Rescue Boat 7 - Fire Station 8 - 18210 FM 529, Cypress :Engine 8 - (251) 2010 Pierce Velocity (2000/?) (SN#22678-02) :Rescue 8 - (329) 2015 Pierce Velocity walk-around heavy rescue (SN#28481) :Booster 8 - (529) 2012 Ford F-350 (?/250) :Medic 8 - Fire Station 9 - 7922 Highway 6 North, Houston :Engine 9 - :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/23944549288/ Tower 9] - 2017 Pierce Quantum (2000/500/100' rear-mount platform) (SN#30482-02) :Deputy Chief 9 - (168) 20?? Ford Expedition :Medic 9 - Fire Station 10 - 11310 Steeplecrest Drive, Houston :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/35032385021/ Engine 10] - 2017 Pierce Quantum (2000/?/?F) (SN#30481-02) :Tower 10 - (332) 2006 Pierce Dash (2000/?/100' rear-mount platform) (SN#17767) :Deputy Chief 10 - (194) 20?? Chevrolet Tahoe :Medic 10 - :EMS District Chief 17 - (1001) 2017 Chevrolet Tahoe Fire Station 11 - 18132 West Road, Cypress :Engine 11 - (249) 2008 Pierce Velocity (2000/?) (SN#20830) :Booster 11 '- (530) 2012 Ford F-350 4x4 (?/250) :'Medic 11 - (859) Ford F-550 / AEV :EMS District Chief 16 - (1000) 2017 Chevrolet Tahoe :Rescue Boat 11 - Gill 1860W with 1998 McClain trailer Fire Station 12 - 19780 Kieth Harrow Boulevard, Katy :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/35123102926/ Engine 12] - 2017 Pierce Quantum (2000/?/?F) (SN#30481-03) :Reserve Engine 3 - :Tanker 12 - 2003 Spartan Gladiator Evolution / US Tanker (1500/3500) (Ex-Tanker 8) :Medic 12 - Fire Station 13 - 10222 Westgreen Boulevard, Cypress Opened August 2018 :Ladder 13 - Auxiliary Station 98 - 11631 Yearling Drive, Houston :Rehab 1 - Unknown Assignment :Ladder 13 - 2018 Pierce Quantum (2000/500/105' rear-mount) (SN#30539) :Fire Chief - (195) 20?? Chevrolet Tahoe :Chief of Operations - (167) 20?? Ford Expedition :Fire Investigator - (157) 20?? Ford F-150 :District Chief 1 - (179) -20?? Ford Expedition :Mobile Command Van 1 - Ford E-450 Super Duty / ? :Safety 2 - (183) -20?? Ford F-150 pick-up :2017 Pierce Quantum (2000/?/?F) (SN#30481-04) :2017 Pierce Quantum (2000/?/?F) (SN#30481-05) :2017 Pierce Quantum (2000/?/?F) (SN#30481-06) :Pierce Dash pumper (Ex-Engine 1) :(241) 2004 Pierce Dash pumper (2000/?) (SN#15757) (Ex-Engine 10) :2002 Spartan / General Safety pumper (2000/750) (Ex-Engine 5) :Honor Coach - 1986 Spartan / General Safety pumper (1250/750) (Ex-Engine 3) (Sold to and re-purchased from Tri-County Volunteer Fire Department (Texas)) Future Plans *A new Station #2 is under construction at 13040 Wortham Center Drive, Houston. *Station #7 has been demolished with construction of a new station underway on the same site. *A new Station #9 is under development at 7188 Cherry Park Drive, Houston. *A new 19,000-square-foot station, to be designated Station #13, is under development in the Bridgeland area Retired Apparatus :2004 Pierce Dash quint (2000/?/100' rear-mount platform) (SN#15161) (ex-Tower 9) (Sold to Buda Volunteer Fire Department) :2002 Spartan / General Safety pumper (1750/625/15A/15B) (Sold to New Afton Fire & Mine Rescue) :2000 Pierce Dash 2000 quint (2000/500/20F/75' rear-mount) (SN#10721) (Ex-Ladder 10) (Sold to ? in California) :1998 Pierce Dash pumper (1500/750) (SN#EB442) (Sold to Olpe Fire Department) :1997 Pierce Saber pumper (1500/750) (SN#EA435) (Sold to Taylor Volunteer Fire Department (Texas)) :1995 Spartan / SVI walk-around heavy rescue (Ex-Rescue 3) :1995 Spartan / General Safety pumper (1500/1000) (Ex-Engine 8) (Sold to Faught Volunteer Fire Department) :1992-94? Ford E / Wheeled Coach ambulance (Ex-Medic 9) :1992 International / SVI walk-around heavy rescue (Ex-Rescue 5) (Sold to East Bernard Volunteer Fire Department) :1991 Spartan / LTI (2000/200/100' rearmount platform) (Ex-Ladder 9) (Sold to Sauk City Fire Department) :1990 Ford / NW Fabrication brush truck (150/200) (Sold to Faught Volunteer Fire Department) :1986 Spartan / General pumper (1500/500) :1986 Spartan / General pumper (1500/500) :1986 Spartan / General pumper (1500/500) :1986 Spartan / General pumper (1500/500) (Sold to Hankamer Volunteer Fire Department) :1986 Spartan / General pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 9) :1986 Spartan / Supervac walk-in heavy rescue (Ex-Rescue 3) (Sold to Navasota Fire Department) :1986 International / 4-Guys tanker (750/3000) (Ex-Tanker 4) (Sold to Paradise Fire Department) :1982 Ford C-8000 / American LaFrance pumper (1250/750) (SN#1-7009) (Ex-Engine 10) External Links :Cy-Fair Volunteer Fire Department :Harris County Emergency Services District #9 Category:Harris County, Texas Category:Texas departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Departments operating US Tanker apparatus Category:Departments operating General Safety apparatus Category:Former operators of SVI apparatus Category:Former operators of LTI apparatus Category:Former operators of 4-Guys apparatus Category:Former operators of American LaFrance apparatus